Angels and demons
by blackout4465
Summary: A new monster has been created by the school. His mission: Capture Angel so the scientists can study avian human reproduction. The flock cant protect angel from this new beast. Can Angel save herself? Or does the school finally win.
1. Angels and demons

Max stood on the porch of the house in the carribean. She watched as the waves crashed over the rocks a hundred feet below. She rested her hand on her stomach wondering what the baby would look like. Two years after Max and her flock had saved the world from the doomsday group. Maya and Fangs flock took dylan and went to the old house in colorado and Max took the original flock down to the carribean. She and Fang were expecting their first baby in about three months. The sun was just rising and Max heard a small yawn and looked behind her. Angel was standing there in her pajama's. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Max asked. "I heard somthing on the porch and came to see what it was." She said. Angel walked over and Max wrapped her arms around her. It was still dark out and you could faintly see stars. "Oh look Angel, a shooting star!" Max said as she pointed to the sky. Something was streaking acrros the sky as the two girls watched, it suddenly turned and headed for the remote island they were standing on. "Max! Look! The meteor! It's headed this way!" Angel yelled.

The girls ducked as the meteor tore through the roof of the house and landed in the ground down the hill. "MAX!" Max and Angel looked towards the house and saw Fang come running out in his pants and shoes, Nudge flew out through the hole in the roof with Gazzy and Iggy come hopping out trying to put his pants on as he ran. They looked at the hole in the house and took off down the hill. When they landed they found a smoking crater. They looked into it and saw nothing. "ANGEL MOVE!" Iggy yelled, but it was too late, A claw had shot out of crater and grabbed Angel and pulled her into the smoke. The flock dove in after her. Fang grabbed the thing and threw it out of the smoke. When they got out of the smoke they got a good look at the creature. It looked like a teenager but it had what appered to be solid gold wings growing from its back, five long black claws coming out of each hand, glowing red eyes, gold tallons coming out of its boots and razor sharp teeth. There was a purple fluid dripping from its claws. Max looked to Angel who had a deep gash on her chest from where he had cut her. Soon after she gasped and fell back into he crater. "Angel!" Max screamed as she fell.

The creature lept forward and slashed at Nudge. Gazzy pushed her out of the way as Fang lept forward and kicked it in the ribs. It grabbed his leg and threw him into Max and they both tumbled down into the crater. It lept at Iggy and grabbed his arms. As it bit at him Nudge threw a rock at it and hit it in it's head. It glared its red eyes at her and she froze Gazzy jumped on it and slapped something on its back then flew off. The thing followed him, there was a low beaping then the bomb on the creatures back exploded sending it spinning down towards the ground. Gazzy, Iggy and Fang jumped on it and restrained him. Max and the others stood around the crater as the smoke cleared. They gasped when they saw Angel. As she sat up she held her chest where she had been cut. She blinked a few times then looked down and screamed and covered herself. Angel looked like she was sixteen. Max and Nudge dove down and tried to cover Angel up while the guys flew the creature up to the house. When the girls got to the house the guys had just finished tying his limbs to the wall. The guys turned away as the girls escorted angel up to Max's room to put on some clothes.

Angel came down in blue jean's and a dark top. "Max's we need to go too the store these clothes really aren't me." Angel said. "Angel that body really isn't you." Max said. Angel frowned. "But Max as long as I have to be in this body I might as well have good clothes!" "HEY!" Max yelled. "Uh... Girls?" Fang said as the girls whipped there heads toward him. "I'm loving the dispute over who's clothing is better but don"t you think we should be trying to figure out a way to change Angel back?" Max glared at Angel then walked over to the creature who was lightly breathing. "Alright tell us how to change Angel back to a 9 year old." Max said. The creature raised it's head and the flock got a good look at its face. The creature was definitely a male around sixteen or seventeen, had elongated canines on the top and bottom row of its mouth, it had dark brown hair with black at the tips that hung infront of his face and his glowing red eyes had black in the center. It's glare made even Max shudder.

It was clear that the creature wasn't going to speak so Angel walked up to it and kneeled infront of it so she was eye level with it. "How do I change back?" She asked. **"You don't."** "WHAT!" Angel screamed making everyone jump. "Angel he didn't say anything." Max said. "No I heard him say that I cant change back!" Angel screamed. "WHAT!" Max screamed. **"Angel, they cant hear me. Only you can thanks to your mind reading. Im a mute."** Angel looked at him then said to him. _"Why are you a mute?" _**"The scientists at the school as you call it, wanted to give me the ability to shatter rocks with my scream. The sientist performing the opperation was a quack. he was the same one that performed your friends eye opperation. He sneased and slashed my vocal cord."** _"I'm sorry."_ Angel thought back. **"Don't be, The reason I was sent here is to retrive you."** _"What? Why?"_ **"The scientists want to know if our kind can reproduce."** At that Angel stiffened. _"Well you can go back_ _and__ tell them we can! Max and Fang have a baby!"_ **"You hate the school so much your willing to throw your friends under the bus?"** _"What do you mean?"_ **"If the school knew that a baby was going to be born to Max and Fang they would stop at nothing to capture it. Meaning they would attack your friends and take the baby from Max and Fang, do you really want to do that to them?"** Angel bit her lip.

_"What if I just dont let you go?"_ Angel thought back smugly. **"Don't over estimate your skills little girl. I could have broken free any time I wanted to. With these claws I could have cut these bonds before they were even put on me. You have your choice. You or your friends."** Angel looked at his claws and realised that he wasn't kiding, he could have broken free whenever he wanted. She thought it over. _"Fine I'll go with you."_ **"A wise decision."** He thought to her as he stood up and cut off the ropes that held him in place. "HEY!" Fang yelled as he got into a fighting stance. "No Fang don't. I saw his memories, his battles at the school, you can't beat him. I'm going with him back to the school." Angel said. "WHAT!" They all yelled. After explaining the situation the flock was still no less dipleased about him taking Angel. "Angel it's brave but you dont need to do this. We can stop him from going back." Max said. "No we cant Max. You saw how strong he is, he survived one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs without so much as a scratch." "TO BE FAIR IT WAS A WEAK BOMB!" Iggy yelled.

"Max you dont need to worry I can take care of myself." Angel said. "I dont care!" Max said as she shoved Angel behind her. "Guys, get him!" As Max yelled the command the flock lunged at the boy. Gazzy was first, as he lept he brought his fist back and threw it forward. The boy dodged it and grabbed Gazzy's shoulder and jammed his finger into his armpit triggering his pressure point knocking him out. **(A/N I dont know if that pressure point can knock you out but I dont care.)** Next nudge grabbed at his waist but missed as he jumped and brought the tip of his boot into her side sending her through a window. He spun around and caught Iggy's fist and Fang's kick reversed them then grabbed their head's and slammed them together. The two boys crumpled to the ground. He looked to Max and with unbelivable speed he was behind her and slammed the side of his hand into the back of her neck. she fell to the floor with a thud. **"Dont worry they're not dead, just knocked out cold."** "Then we'd better go before they come to." He grabbed Angel by the waist and took of towards the school.

**Ok thats the first chapter done. I haven't decided on a name for the boy yet so send in reviews on what you think the name should be.**


	2. The school

Back at the house in the Caribbean Max and the flock were just waking up. Max sat up and held her head as she opened her eyes. "Uhhhh... ! FANG! Fang get up! Quick where's Angel!?" Max yelled as she ran around the house nearly ripping the doors of they're hinges as she opened them to scan the room. When Max got back to the living room from tearing the house apart she noticed that everyone other than Nudge was awake and sitting down on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor!? We need to find Angel we," "MAX!" Iggy and Fang yelled at the same time. "She's gone." "Then get up! we need to find her! We... where's Nudge?" They looked around and noticed the chatterbox wasn't anywhere to be seen. "She's over here!" Fang yelled as he jumped out of the window that Nudge had been kicked through earlier. She was bleeding from her mouth and side where he had kicked her with his talons. Fang waved one of Gazzy's socks in front of her face and her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. "OWWW!" She screamed and grabbed her side. "Nudge are you ok?" Fang asked.

She looked like she was about to say something but her face twisted and she started to cough up blood. "Ugg... I don't feel so good." She said as she turned to the flock. "Nudge you look pale, you must have lost a lot of blood." Fang said as he put his hand to her forehead. "I'm fine, we need to go after Angel I, BLEEH!" She didn't get to finish as she coughed up more blood. "Nudge we have no idea where she went." Max said as she grabbed Nudge's shoulder. Nudge jerked her arm away from Max and said. "She went that way,I saw them before I blacked out. We need to hurry!" "Nudge your loosing blood fast, I'll have Iggy take you to my mom's house while we go after Angel." Max said as she once again tried to grab Nudge's shoulder. "No! I'm going to help Angel no mat... BLEEH! Yeah maybe that's for the best." She said as she rolled into Iggys arms as he took off for the nearby airport on one of the neighboring islands. Max watched as Iggy and Nudge flew away, then turned to Fang and said. "Ok guys, let's go."

With Angel and Kyle. **(That's right! You didn't review in time and I named him Kyle.)** "So Why did you keep changing directions in the air? Why not just fly straight for The School?" Angel asked as they touched down in front of a large building. **"I saw your friend Nudge look at us as we left. I wanted to throw them off our trail."** "Oh." Angel said as he opened the door of the building. It was a lighting company. The man at the cash register looked at us and said. "Lovely weather isn't it?" **"Say, yes but I always carry an umbrella."** Kyle thought to Angel. "Um... yes but I always carry an umbrella." The man smiled and pressed a button on his register and the floor ahead of us separated to reveal a hidden stair case. As we walked down it Angel said. "Does that password apply to everything?" Kyle looked confused. **"No, why?"** "No reason." Angel said. As they reached the bottom Kyle opened a door to reveal a large white room with tons of people with labcoats walking through it.

Angel shuddered and hid herself behind Kyle. They walked through the room to a smaller one with a female whitecoat looking out a window at a small child that was lifting weights. She turned to us and smiled. "Welcome back Kyle I see that you completed your mission." She said as she Looked at Angel. Kyle nodded his head and reached for a metal collar that was on a shelf. He put it around his neck and turned a few of the dials. "GOD IT FEELS GOOD TO TALK AGAIN!" He yelled aloud. "Kyle turn your collar down." The whitecoat said as she turned back to the window. She glanced at Angel and said, "I thought you were instructed to take the eldest virgin female. Why do you have subject 6? We were expecting subject 1." "She was the only female virgin in the house." Kyle said back as he reached into a box and pulled out a small plastic toy. It looked like the terminator from the 1984 movie. Kyle placed his hand over the toy and closed his eyes. his palm began to glow and suddenly the toy came to life.

It looked around for a minute and said, "Kyle! Your back!" The toy smiled and jumped up on to his shoulder as he walked over to his desk. "The toy doesn't act like the movie character..." Angel said. Without even looking at her Kyle replied, "I'm surprised you've seen that movie. It's very old." "Why are you surprised? You can not be any older than Max, Fang or Iggy. That movie came out way before you were born." Kyle laughed. "No I was alive when it was made." Angel looked confused. "Then how old are you?" She asked. Kyle looked over his shoulder then back at the papers in front of him on the desk. "I'm 142." Angel froze with shock. "W-what!? But how!?" He frowned. "The school's been around longer that you think. In 1870 I was born to a poor woman in Texas. She sold me to the school for money and I never saw her again. When I turned 16 the school tried a new ageing formula on me and I can now change my age at will. When the world went to war for the first time I was on the front lines. I was given a position as a corporal and sent to the cavalry. I got a horse and rode into battle with only a sword, a revolver and my powers." As he finished his story Angel was standing there shocked. "Dont believe me? here are the scars from when the nazi's captured me." He pulled off his shirt and revealed his chest to Angel. There were scars, some almost an inch deep everywhere on his chest.

Angel was scared as she followed the scars along his chest. She looked at his back and noticed there were no scars on his back. "Why is your chest coated in scars, hell I'm not even sure you have a right nipple anymore, but your back is empty." He put his shirt back on and said, "To show your back to the enemy is a cowards move." "And a fools move." Said the whitecoat as she walked over to him. "When the U.S retrived you, you were almost dead. Now onto more important affairs, when will subject 6 be ready to bear a child? It is obvious that she has gotten used to the new body that the ageing formula induced." Angel glared at her. "Dont I have a say in whether or not I get impregnated?" "No." She responded as she continued to talk to Kyle. Angel walked over to a chair and sat down. She huffed and blew he now waist length hair out of her face. "Bored?" Angel screamed as she looked to her side and saw a small Barbie next to her talking to her. "Y-you scared me! Why is ther a barbie in a boys box anyway?" "The school got Kyle all kinds of toys, there used to be a strawberry shortcake until last month. Some erasers broke into Kyles room to hurt him and in the process destroying several toys." Angel still looked confused. "Why didnt Kyle just throw you away?" "Because the joes were really happy when we arrived." She replied and pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"Whats in that room?" Angel asked. "Oh, its Kyles room. We were just out here because the scientists were studying us." As Angel was about to start talking she was suddenly pulled out of the chair and thrown over Kyles shoulder. "You starting already?" The whitecoat asked. "No just going to show her the new home, come on guys." "Ahem." Said the barbie. "Sigh, and Girls." As he finished saying that the terminator and barbie jumped up on his shoulder and a large city rolled out of the corner and transformed into a large robot and picked up the box. "Thanks Metroplex." Said Kyle as he opened the door. Angel gasped at what she saw.

**HA! Cliffhanger. Review the chapter for more.**


End file.
